Mistakes
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy is young reporter who was failing at grabbing a good story for months when she suddenly meets hot fallen celebrity Natsu Dragneel at a club. When a little flirting to get some inside scoop turns into something more... Lucy gets into things further than she expected. —Natsu&Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**notes:** I actually have a one-shot I gotta upload for a fan since she requested it but I haven't gotten the chance to finish it. I also have many stories to update as well but all I'm managing is to upload new stories... lmao, I promise this will be a short story(maybe?¿) I will also be releasing a Christmas one-shot so look out for that one as well;)  
**disclaimer:** y'all should know better. I've been here for three years now.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy, darling, the head editor is looking for you." One of his assistants spoke up as it caught the blonde reporter's attention. "I heard it was about something important." She added making Lucy stop whatever she was doing to swallow thickly. She quickly turned to the direction where his office was and took small heavy strides to his room, her heart racing in her chest.

What if he was requesting her presence to fire her? What if he was going to tell her that her stories are horrible and she had to quit on the spot?

She loved her job. She didn't want to get fired! What did she do so wrong?

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy stood in front of the door of the chief editor's room before giving the wooden a door a soft knock and entering. Once she entered, she noticed her boss was standing right by the window with his back facing her, the male gazing out his large glass windows to stare down at the city below.

"Were you looking for me, sir?"

"Yes, I was. Why don't you have a seat, Lucy?" He spoke as he turned around to look at the jittery blonde. He nudged his head towards the seat in front of his desk as he took a seat, as well. "How's your new paper coming along?"

"It's coming along great, sir. The secrets of how model's lost their baby fat is going to be a success!"

Pressing his lips into a tight line, the head editor made some sort of face as he didn't know how to respond to that. "Lucy... our company, _Sorcery Weekly_, has recently been going down."\

"I'm sorry to hear that," the blonde murmured as the male in front of her nodded in agreement.

"And so, we've been having to let go a lot of people."

"Are you firing me?" Lucy asked with trembling hands as she felt like a lump was swelling up in her throat.

At the question, her boss started to laugh and he shook his head, offering a slight grin. "No, Lucy, dear, I'm not going to fire you," he said making her physically relax. "yet."

"Y—_yet_?"

"Well you see, you haven't gotten a hit story in many months and if that doesn't change by the next issue... I'm going to have to let you go."

Letting out a small gasp, Lucy could only stare as she was at loss of words.

"So, I want you to discard your celebrity baby fat issue and go find something else. Bring in some juicy gossip that'll have me falling out of my chair!" He said excitedly and loudly making Lucy nod and stand up. "Bring home a keeper Lucy! Your deadline is in two months—make it a big one." He said as he dismissed the blonde back to work.

His words left her all flustered and confused as she still felt her heart pounding against her rib cage. She needed to find an interesting story fast or she was going to get fired.

—**X**—

Sitting at her home after a long and stressful day at work, Lucy finally got the chance to cool off and clear her mind. She discarded her entire story about celebrity baby fat but since that story was gone, she didn't know what to write about. She honestly was conflicted and she knew if she couldn't find something to write about, she'll be jobless in matter of time.

But what could be an interesting story that could actually bring her boss falling off his chair?

And at that moment, her phone started to ring making her snap out of his thoughts and look at the caller ID.

"Hello? Cana? What's up?" She picked up immediately as soon as she recognized it to be one of her best friends.

_"Lucy, can you believe it?! They fired me from my job!"_ Her best friend cried out from the other end making her gasp. "_And all because I showed up to work a little late, drunk! This is stupid!"_

Letting out a sigh, the blonde could only roll her eyes. "Cana... you do know you work as a waitress at a family restaurant... right?"

_"So what?! I bet half of the kids that show up are probably drunken mistakes!"_

"I can see why they decided to fire you," the editor said making her friend click her tongue from the other side of the phone.

_ "Whatever, you want to go out tonight? I got nothing better to do and I wanna burn off some steam!"_

"Eh... I don't know," Lucy murmured softly as she eyed her wall clock. "I kinda have to think of something to write about or I'll get fired, too."

_ "It'll be better if you go out, then! A shit ton of stuff happens in clubs and during the night! So let's go!"_

Groaning, Lucy started to stand up. "Fine. Where to?"

_ "I'll meet you at Fairy Tail." _

—**X**—

With people drinking and the air hot and humid, Lucy was pushed into the world of where many people got drunk and crazy off a little alcohol. She and her best friend, Cana, both came to the night-club very often and to put it out, the blonde was kind of enjoying herself at the moment. She was glad she came since she was stressing over a new article which got her in tears trying to figure a new one.

"Now, what am I going to do? I need to find a new job!" The brunette whined as the two stood around with cups of alcohol in their hands. "Help me find one, Lucy!"

"I'm too busy trying to keep _my_ job, Cana!" She screamed over the music. "Help _me_ instead!"

"Why don't you write about how restaurants these days have shit owners?!"

"It is your fault for getting fired, I'm not going to write about that!" She cried out as the two swayed with the music and the people around them.

With curious and wandering eyes, Lucy looked for something interesting to write about when suddenly, her eyes caught something and she was push back into reality.

"Is that... is that Natsu Dragneel?"

"The famous actor?!" Cana shouted in pure surprise and excitement, turning around in a full circle to catch a glimpse. "Oh my god, it _is_ him! What is he doing all the way here?!"

"I don't know but I'll tell you one thing," Lucy took a quick swing of her drink. "he is better looking in person."

"Go talk to him, girl! Didn't you have the _biggest_ crush on him back in high school?!"

"Yeah, but that was years ago when he was in that new movie—his career dropped after he had that break-up with his girlfriend, remember?" She said as her eyes never left the pink-haired actor who was loitering around the bar by himself. "I don't think he'll even want to talk to me."

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, the drunken brunette grabbed her friend by the shoulder and spun her around to face her, the blonde blinking in sheer surprise.

"You said you needed a new story to write about, didn't you?"

"Yeah—"

"This is your chance to get to know that hunk over there _and_ get a juicy story for your job! You're missing a huge opportunity right now!" She shouted right at her blonde best friend making Lucy open her mouth to refuse but she pushed her even harder. "If you want to become jobless and get fired from your dream job, I suggest you ignore him but if you care about your job, you better go talk to him before another honey does!"

"Cana, I'm a news reporter. Celebrities hate news reporters!"

"Then don't tell him that you are one! Hurry, go and find something juicy!" The woman gave her a quick push leaving Lucy stumbling and running into several people. She scowled and cursed her friend out under her breath as she approached the said actor slowly and cautiously, not wanting to scare him off.

Once she approached him, she noticed that he was even more good-looking up close leaving her heart racing in her chest.

What could she say? She only had one chance with this and if she screws up, she was going to leave a horrible impression on this guy _and_ it'll leave her with no juicy story to keep her job.

Clearing her throat, Lucy approached the male and leaned in near his ear. "Uh, can I buy you a drink?"

With the simple question, the rosy-haired actor spun around in his spot and his eyes landed on the flustered blonde. He was quiet for a moment as his eyes racked up and down her figure before a smile spread across his lips and he shifted until his entire body was pointing in her direction.

"Actually, I would love a drink."

"What would you like?"

"Depends if you're trying to get me drunk or really drunk." He said, a small smile dancing on his lips making her smile in return. "So which is it?"

"What if I was telling you I was trying to get you really drunk," the blonde flirted right back, a tint of pink on her cheeks. "what would you do?"

Subconsciously, he took a step closer towards her and smirked. "Then I would say, I would try and get you really drunk, too."

"Are you a good drinker?"

"Baby, I'm the best drinker out there,"

"I have a friend who can make you eat those words," her eyes flashed to the area where she left Cana as she looked right back at the smiling actor. "but, I bet I'm a better drinker than you are."

"We'll see about that... hey, can we get two shots of tequila over here?" Natsu snapped towards the bartender making him quickly arrange two shots of the alcohol before presenting it to the couple. "Let's see who'll turn out the best in the end." He handed the second shot to the blonde in front of him as Lucy looked down at the clear liquid before looking back up at the gorgeous actor. "Yeah?"

"You're on," she smirked before she down drowning down the shot with him.

—**X**—

"So, what do you do for a living, Lucy?" The slightly drunken male asked as the two sat in the back where the music was less loud and the people were less hot and sweaty. "You like, write books or something? Maybe make movies like me?" He guessed making Lucy giggle and shake her head as she sipped on her drink through a small straw.

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," she pouted, the alcohol rushing through her veins. "so, I'm not going to tell you."

"Awe, c'mon, you _have_ to tell me! I told you my job!"

"Almost everyone knows your job, Natsu," the blonde giggled as she watched how the male's hand progressively got closer and closer to hers that was resting on the table. "you're a celebrity."

"Just tell me, I promise I won't freak. I'll always be your friend."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Drowning her cup full of brandy, Lucy let out a gasp of relief before she hiccuped and giggled cutely. "I'm actually a news reporter for, _Sorcery Weekly._" She revealed making Natsu stare at her in surprise. The drunken female quickly caught the look he was giving her and frowned, the pool of worry washing over her. "Oh-no, you're mad."

"I'm not mad," he reassured her. "I'm just surprised. You're... you're not here to write shit about me, are you?" His hand started to move away from hers making her quickly shake her head and frown.

"No, I promise I'm not! I truly... wanted to get to know you when I saw you at the bar. I promised." She said as she reached forward and grabbed his large warm hands in her small cold ones. "Please don't walk away from me."

Giving her a hard stare for a moment, Natsu decided he couldn't stay away and just gave into her, quickly drowning his drink before he grabbed her and pulled her up. "You want to dance? I actually have some cool dance moves to show you," he smirked as Lucy stared up at him. "it's better than my drinking, I promise you." He offered making a smile crack on her face.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Let's go!' She was quick to drag him to the dance floor where the two got hot and close.

The rest of the night became a hot blur.

* * *

With the sun shining down brightly on the face of the blonde, Lucy was quick to wake up as she rolled out of bed and walk into her bathroom to pee. Her head was throbbing and her throat was super dry as she felt sick to her toes.

Just how much did she actually drink last night?

When she was done using the bathroom, she walked out to suddenly feel the cold air nipping at her skin. And at that moment, that was when she realized she was naked and this wasn't actually her room.

"Holy—" the blonde spoke up as she quickly covered her most vital parts as she looked around the room with large eyes. "don't tell me—"she gasped as she suddenly started to remember what happened last night bits by bits. She then noticed something on the desk by the wall adjacent to the bed making her slowly approach her, her mind swirling with crazy thoughts.

Once she approached the desk and picked up the piece of paper, Lucy felt her heart stop as she read the bold parts on the piece of paper.

"Signed by Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia... the two are bound by _marriage?_! What?! I'm married to Natsu Dragneel?!"

* * *

**notes:**i got this idea off my phone and tbh i love the plot.  
**notes2: **before you guys start bitching at me for uploading new irrelevant stories rather than uploading my already uncompleted ones, tell me how much i care.  
**notes3: **its almost winter break and christmas—who is excited for the holidays?! i'm also going to be releasing a new holiday one-shot!  
**notes4: **leave me a review if you think i should continue this or completely trash it


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, Lucy swore she just made the biggest mistake of her life. First of all, she went off and slept with one of the biggest celebrities that was known to man-kind, and then she gets pissed drunk and marries the guy? What was wrong with her?! How could she let this happen?! She normally didn't drink that much or do such reckless things like this but how did this happen? Why did she end up _sleeping _and_ marrying_ Natsu Dragneel?

What would her mother say? She would kill her!

"Oh my god—what am I going to do?!" Lucy cried out by herself as she look around nervously. "How am I going to get out of this now? And what about Natsu?" She then realized that she was freaking out by herself. "Speaking of Natsu..." she narrowed her eyes to the ground as she looked over to the king sized bed where the said male was sound asleep.

He seemed so careless and peaceful which made her angrier, the blonde stomping over to where he was to grab the pillow beside him and beat him with it.

He immediately woke up, crying out in surprise and confusion.

"W—what the—?!"

"This is your _fault_!" She screamed making him grab the pillow and yank it away, the look of bewilderment plastered on his face.

"What the fuck?!"

"Don't use that kind of language with me!" She scolded as she grabbed the pillow from him again to cover her naked body. "You have explaining to do!"

"Explaining? What the hell are you talking about and why the hell are you naked? What are you even doing here? What's going on—?" He started to say until he realized where he was and what the situation was. He immediately sat up, making Lucy jump in her spot. "Don't tell me... did you and I... did we—?"

"Yes, we did! But there's more to it than just sleeping with me," she pulled the piece of paper put to shove it in the face of the celebrity. "we're married!"

Widening his eyes and making a face of confusion, Natsu snatched the piece of paper away from the female and read the headline of it. Once he was done, his entire face went sheet pale and he was as still as a statue.

"What are we going to do?! We're married!"

"What even happened last night?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Wait," the rosy-haired male spoke as he looked in her direction. "I remember you telling me you're a news reporter... don't tell me you—"

"What?!" Lucy cried out. "Are you _serious_ right now?!"

"You never know!"

"I can't _believe_ you! I would never swoop that low to get some inside scoop! Regardless, I wouldn't marry somebody just like that!" She shouted in anger and offense as she started to hit the actor with her pillow making him guard himself and snatch it away once more. "Give me that back! I'm not done hitting you, jerk!"

"Hell if I am!" He shouted right back, standing up to make her squeal and turn away.

"Put some clothes on!"

"You don't even have clothes on!"

Realizing she was butt-naked in front of a guy, Lucy shrieked and grabbed the sheets from the bed, trying to wrap herself like a burrito.

With her face furrowed and blazing red, the blonde looked at the well sculptured butt and back of the fallen star.

She never said he wasn't hot.

"W—what are we going to do? Can we go and break off this marriage saying it was a drunken mistake?"

"Shut up for a sec," the male waved her off as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket that was hanging on his chair. "I'm going to call my lawyer."

Watching the male across the room do what he needed, Lucy just realized how badly her legs were pulsing and how her core was aching. How long has it been since she slept with a guy?

"Crap, it hurts," she hissed under her breath, pressing down on her thighs as Natsu turned around to see what she was talking about.

When he realized she was talking about her legs, he smirked.

"Have fun walking today," he said making her lift her head up and shoot him a glare.

"You know, normal guys would apologize."

"Who said I was a normal guy?" He asked before he turned his back to her again. "Yes, hello, Gildarts? Yeah, it's me. Uh, do you think you can meet up with me like as soon as possible? I'm kind of in a pinch." He turned to eye the woman again as he noticed she was wearing his shirt, the material awkwardly hanging from her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off the woman as he heard almost nothing his lawyer said. "Yeah... uh, the same cafe. Uh-huh... Mmm, yeah, okay, see you later."

"What did your lawyer say?" She asked, looking up at his so innocently making swallow thickly. "Is he going to help?"

"Uh, we're gonna go meet him soon so we should get ready..." He eyed her, taking a good look at her. "By the way, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It was the closest thing I could find, sorry, I'll give it back—"

"No, it's fine. It... suits you."

"Are you complimenting me Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy teased making him smirk.

"Can't I compliment the woman I've slept with and the woman is now, is my wife?"

Listening to the things he was saying, Lucy felt her cheeks redden as she looked away, scowling slightly. "H—hey, we are not going to mention this... after all, it was just a mistake."

"Mistake or not, you're still my wife."

"Look at me, I'm living the dream come true," she rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh. "every girl must be jealous that I'm married to the Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah, but, don't forget, I'm also a fallen celebrity." The rosy-haired male snorted as he sat down right next to the woman, grabbing his cushion to place it on his crotch. "So, you're not going to die or anything." He snickered as he leaned against the headboard, a sigh flying out of his lips. "By the way, don't you have work or anything?"

"Maybe later," she eyed his wall clock. "I have to go to my apartment and change clothes so it doesn't look like I'm wearing the same outfit two days in a row."

"I'll take you home," Natsu offered. "where do you live?"

"Why? So you can stalk me?"

"Can't I know where my wife lives?"

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?" Lucy narrowed her eyes to the space between him as Natsu let out a snicker.

"Of course," he casually wrapped his arms around his head. "I love seeing you all so flustered."

"Are you some kind of sadist or something?"

"Nah," he smirked in her direction, running his hand through his hair in habit. "just love seeing women effected by me." He said smugly making her roll her eyes and hit him with her pillow, swinging her legs over to sit by the edge.

"Tell me where your bathroom is so I can shower and we can quickly head to my apartment."

"Only if we can shower together,"

"In you stupid wet dreams," Lucy flushed red, standing up to cross her arms over her chest. "where is your bathroom?"

"I told you, only if we can shower together."

"Natsu—"

"C'mon wifey," he gave her a knowing look. "let's shower together."

"I swear to god if you call me that one more time I'm going to hurt you."

"Wife—"

Grabbing the closet thing Lucy could find, she threw his phone that was quietly lying on the night stand right at him making him yelp and guard himself.

"Ow! What is wrong with you—?"

"If I manage to flood your bathroom or mess something up, you better not bitch or whine about it." She waved him off before walking away.

It left Natsu sitting there in complete disbelief as he watched the back of the woman disappear somewhere in his flat.

—**X**—

"You've been here before? This is like, my favorite coffee shop." Lucy said as the two entered the small shop that was dedicated to coffee. "How come I've never seen you here before?" She questioned as she and the fallen star entered, Natsu giving a shrug while he looked around the room for his lawyer.

"Guess you never tried hard enough."

"Like I would look for you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He smirked, giving a cocky look. "I'm the best."

"You're so cocky," she rolled his eyes as he snickered.

"But you like that, don't you, Mrs. Dragneel?" He purred against her ear making her flush and nudge him with her elbow, trying to push him away.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"It's because you complete me."

"I am really regretting talking to you..." Lucy let out a sigh as she pressed her palm against her forehead as the male laughed, grabbing her shoulders to guide her.

"There," he pushed her towards a table where a male was sitting. "that's my lawyer."

"He doesn't look like one..."

"Yeah, well, he's one of the best. Hey Gildarts!" He called out making the male look up and Lucy gasp out loud.

"Did you just say Gildarts? As in... _Gildarts Clive?!"_

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Of course I know him! He's—!"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Gildarts spoke in pure surprise as he stood up, eyeing the pink-haired male to the blonde who was also giving him the same look. "Natsu, what are you doing with Lucy?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter's best friend." He said making Natsu's eyes widen and look at Lucy to see if he was kidding but when she nodded, he gawked.

"Okay, uh, let's sit down, first." He gestured them to sit as they pulled the wooden chairs out and sat themselves down in front of the male. "Now, I wanna ask... what are you doing here, Lucy? I know why this idiot is here but you—? I didn't even know you knew Natsu."

"Well, you see..." she sheepishly smiled as she dug inside her purse to pull a piece of paper out. "Last night, Natsu and I made some kind of drunken mistake and we were wondering if you can help?" She asked as she looked down at the paper while Gildarts gave Natsu a look, mouthing if he got a poke at the female. When Natsu smirked and nodded, the two fist bumped as Lucy handed the paper towards the lawyer, totally missing the small exchange between the two.

"Alright, let's see." Gildarts took the piece of paper from her hands as he put his glasses on. "Da da... Hmm... Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia... wait, married?! You two are _married_?!" He almost screamed in shock as the people around looked to see what the chaos was about. "How did this—?!"

"Gildarts, please!" Lucy hushed him as she glanced around nervously. "You're too loud!"

"How did this happen?! How can you be so dumb, Natsu?!"

"What—?!" The male practically shouted right back. "She's part of it, too! She signed it, too!"

"I don't blame her, I blame _you_. You probably said something or did something and ended up getting married!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't look at me, _you're _the lawyer here! You tell me!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Gildarts stated down at the piece of paper. "If the press found out, you would explode—" he started mumbling but stopped when he realized something.

The couple in front of him stared at him in wonder, watching how wide his eyes looked.

"Gildarts—?"

"Lucy, you said you worked for the magazine company, _Sorcery Weekly..._ right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you think... you can write about this? I believe this will bring attention back to Natsu and will bring him back since he is, a fallen star." He looked over at Natsu who looked like he got a great idea. "So, do you think you can?"

"I mean, I can't write about something that concerns my life but I can bring this in and let somebody else write about it."

"That is fine, as long as it still gets published."

"But wait... what about breaking this marriage off?" She flickered her eyes towards Natsu who also gave her a glance, her brown orbs adverting to the male in front of her.

"Well you see," he let out an awkward laugh. "erm, I'm going to have to ask you to, uh, stay married to Natsu for a bit."

"Wait... what?!" Lucy screeched, this time grabbing the attention for herself. "I thought I came here to see how you can get me out of this, not bring me into it even more!"

"I know, I know, let me explain," Gildarts let out a sigh as he pulled his glasses off and flickered his eyes towards Natsu before looking back at his daughter's best friend. "you see, Lucy, our dear Natsu here is a fallen star." He gestured towards Natsu who raised his eyebrows at the male. "And to bring back attention to the male, it's going to be hard. That is why if somebody wrote about the fallen celebrity Natsu Dragneel getting married to regular fan Lucy Heartfillia, it'll bring the attention back. They'll wonder about this and that and the more attention it gets, the more popular he will get."

"Oh, I see what you're saying!" Natsu cried out as the two gave him a look before looking back at one another.

"So, you're saying..." the reported swallowed thickly for a moment. "that I need to stay married to this idiot so he can gain popularity and attention once more?"

"As bad as that sounds... yes."

Opening her mouth to start yelling at the man in front of her, Lucy paused in her movement as she remember what her head editor told her just yesterday.

_"Well you see, you haven't gotten a hit story in many months and if that doesn't change by the next issue... I'm going to have to let you go."_

This was the perfect opportunity to grab that scoop her editor told her to grab. This will bring her back and this will allow her to keep her job she was so upset about that she was thrown into this position. This was God that was giving her the second chance to redeem herself. This was it. She couldn't be angry about it, she was just going to throw herself into a worse position.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Lucy adverted her gaze to the star beside her and back at Gildarts who both seem to wait for her reply.

After a moment of mentally fighting with herself, the blonde let out a groan and pressed her palm against her forehead.

"Fine," she practically hissed out making Natsu sit up straight and his eyes widen. "I'll do it."

"You're the best!" Natsu cried out as he wrapped his arms around the woman and thrust her into his chest making her flush scarlet. "This is perfect!"

"L—let me go!" She squealed as she shoved the rosy-haired actor away. "_Stop _touching me and I'm not doing it for you," she hissed, fixing her hair. "I'm doing it for me."

"Thank you, Lucy." Gildarts smiled at the woman. "This means a lot to us. It'll most likely be a month or two, after then, you can go back to your normal life."

"Alright." The blonde let out a sigh as she took back her marriage license and shoved it in her bag. "Now, I'm going to go to work and inform my boss about this so," she stood up, sticking out her hand. "I'll see you sometime soon, Gildarts."

"Pleasure seeing you, again. Tell Cana to call her daddy because I miss her!" He whined making Lucy smile slightly.

"I will. Thanks for everything." She turned to leave but stopped when Natsu spoke up.

"Aren't you going to say bye to me?" He asked in mock offense as he raised his arms up as if he was expecting a hug. But instead, he only received a glare from the woman who huffed in annoyance.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Is that how you speak to your husband?!"

"I don't care, it's not like you're my real husband anyways. You're more like a mistake."

"Hey!"

"_Actually_," Gildarts interrupted their little quarrel making the couple look over. "Lucy, you and Natsu are actually married. You two are bond by marriage which is said in the piece of paper you two sighed and so he really_ is _your husband. Mistake or not," he said making Natsu give Lucy a smug look who merely rolled her eyes. "which means that I need you, Lucy, to move in with Natsu."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lucy raised her hand up in front of her. "it did not say anywhere that I have to move in with this."

"I'm right here, y'know!" Natsu cried out but got ignored by the two.

"Lucy, what makes a married couple a married couple?" He asked making the her silent and stare. She didn't respond making him continue. "A married couple are ones who do almost everything together. They eat together, they share belongings, they sleep togeyher, and most important of them all, they live together. So, I need_ you,_ Lucy, to move in with your _husband,"_ he gestured towards Natsu who still gave her that smug look. "to make it seem more believable."

"But Gildarts—"

"Lucy," he cut her off. "please."

Annoyed that she lost yet another fight with the male, Lucy clicked her tongue in disapproval and threw Natsu another dirty look before turning around to leave. "I'm leaving." She said before she was gone.

Once the two made sure she was gone, Gildarts looked over at the pink-haired actor and smirked, giving him the thumbs up.

"I am proud of you for grabbing somebody as hot as Lucy. You did well, Natsu."

Natsu could only smirk and give Gildarts yet another, fist bump.

* * *

**notes:** yes, my dears, this was inspired by the story: _What happens in Vegas _in my phone app, Episode.

**notes2:** I hope you all had a merry Christmas. who is ready for 2015? two more days till I post my new year one-shot!

**notes3: **leave me a review if you guys liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy felt her heart pound through her chest as if it was going to jump out any second. She stood in front of her boss' office, her fist shaking as it was centimeters away from brushing against the door.

She was nervous.

She didn't know how it was going to turn out but she was afraid.

_Why?_

Because she was now married to an actor that she had the biggest crush on since high school? Or because this might bring her popularity up in the public world? Or maybe because this might drop or bring her up in work? What was the outcome?

"C'mon, Lucy," the blonde muttered to herself. "just knock... knock." She told herself but every time she tried to knock, her fist didn't move. "_Knock_."

Forcing herself to knock, her fist collided with the door harder than it should have and she felt the pain shoot through her hand, a squeak flying out of her lips. She placed her hand between her legs as she whimpered out in pain, the voice of her boss being heard from behind the door, giving her permission to enter.

"Here we go, Lucy." The woman shook off the pain in her hand to take another deep breath in and open the door to the office.

She noticed the male at his desk, looking somewhat stressed out as he smoked a cigar. When he looked up, he offered a small smile.

"Ah, Lucy, welcome." He said as he placed his cigar down and stood up, straightening his shirt. "What can I do for you?"

"G—good morning, sir." Lucy swallowed thickly as she took in another deep breath. "I, uh, I have news for you."

"News?" He questioned until he realized what she might mean. "Oh! For your scoop, I assume?"

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I have some scoop but you see... the scoop is about... me."

"You?" He said in a more confused and surprised tone of voice making her nod and look everywhere else but him. "What do you mean it's about you? Please explain," he gestured towards the seat in front of his desk making Lucy slowly approach him and sit down in front of him.

Lucy felt all jittery inside as she looked down at her lap, her fingers laced together in nervousness.

"Well you see... last night I sort of... erm, I got, uh, I got married."

"Married? Congratuations!" He grinned towards her but Lucy shook her head, laughing lightly.

"No, sir, it's nothing to celebrate about."

"Lucy?"

"I got married to Natsu Dragneel by accident last night by taking too many drinks and not being able to think correctly." She confessed making the head editor become silent and stare at his worker who squirmed uncomfortably. "And I believe this is a great scoop to produce but I cannot publish this because it is abuot my life as well so I came here to ask if you would allow somebody else to publish this scoop."

A silence snuck past the two as her boss tried to absorb everything in, wondering if he heard everything clearly or wondering if his worker was just playing a joke on him.

But then again, ever since working for a publishing company, he heard and seen weird things.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he cleared his throat as he sat up. "_you_ got married to fallen star, Natsu Dragneel, last night and you want me to grab somebody to make this scoop for you?"

"Y—yes, sir." Lucy stuttered, swallowing down the nervousness.

She looked at him in a hopeful way, offering a small smile until he cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Alright," he said making Lucy beam. "I'll bring somebody in but in exchange, you bring Natsu Dragneel here to prove it and once proven, we'll start."

Offering a wide smile, Lucy stood up excitedly. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't disappoint!"

"I hope not," he smiled. "you're dismissed, Heartfillia."

—**X**—

"Oh, hey, Luce."

"Hi Natsu," the blonde let out a breath as she entered the large flat, dumping her purse on a nearby couch. "I came here to ask when I should start bringing my stuff here and move in." She said as she watched the back of the male that went back and forth in the kitchen, preparing something.

"Oh, your stuff was already brought here." He said, not even giving the blonde a glance as Lucy stood there in pure shock. "I had them bring it over while you were at work."

"Wait, what?"

"Then it's much easier—don't worry, it's just extra clothes and I brought a couple of essentials but that's all." He offered a smile as he licked some sauce off his finger. "I put them all in the guest room so you can use that if you like—you want some?" He offered his plate of food towards her making her ignore it and give him a look.

"Wait, so you're telling me... you went to my house, brought my things, dumped them here, and moved me in _yourself_ without even telling me about it?"

"Yup," he said as he poked his plate full of pasta to stuff into his mouth. "you want some?"

"You can't do that!"

"Offer you food?"

"No! Forget the food, Natsu!" She shouted as she walked over towards him, standing on the opposite side of the counter. "You can't break into my house, pack my own things, and bring them here and tell me _after _you did it! That's basically breaking and entering and _stealing!_" The blonde said making Natsu stand there, unfazed. "I can't believe you!"

"Well I technically can do this because you're now, my wife and what yours is mine and what mine is yours." He grinned at her, conintuing to eat his food. "besides, Gildarts said I can."

"Did _I _say it's okay?"

"No,"

"Then it's not okay!" She slammed her fist on the counter top as Natsu gave it a glance but looking back up at the angry blonde. "I demand my own privacy and all!"

"It's not like I didn't give you any," he said ever so calmly making her even angrier. "I just went to your house and brought your things. If I forgot anything, we can go back now and grab it. You only live a mile away," the actor shrugged as he scarffed down the rest.

He walked over to the sink to dump his dirty plate in, turning on the water to wet it before turning it off and facing the blonde once more.

"So you want to go or not?"

"I can't believe you!" Lucy shouted as she turned around to grab her purse and stomp away. "You're so annoying!"

Watching his wife stomp away in the direction of the bedrooms, the male couldn't help but find all this amusing.

"That's my room," he spoke up when she was about to open the first door making her stop. "your room is right next to mine, all the way down the hall." He said making her huff in annoyance before disappearng down the hallway where he soon heard the slam of the door.

Smirking to himself, the fallen star could only chuckle as he found all of this fun.

He knew this was going to be an interesting month.

—**X**—

Opening the door that belonged to the blonde, Natsu felt no shame in whatsoever as he just barged in. "Yo, Lucy, you want to go out?" He asked as he noticed the female laying in bed with some kind of black mask on her face. He realized the blonde was embarrassed as he saw her ears turn red.

"Natsu! Get out!"

"Luce, you've got a little something on your face." He pointed at his face as he laughed, dodging the book that flew in his direction. "Hey, you're going dent my wall."

"I'll dent you if you don't get out! I deserve my privacy, Natsu!"

"I've seen you naked before so I don't think privacy is really the problem here," he laughed as a doll was thrown in his direction. "hey, stop throwing things!"

"Get out, Natsu!" She screeched again but he ignored her.

"Are you dong one of those clay masks?"

"What part of get out don't you understand?!"

"Can I have some?"

Lucy swore whatever she said went through one ear and went out the other, the anger boiling inside her as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Natsu, can you please leave?"

"I just want to spend some time with my wife," he frowned, a pout visible on his lips as the blonde let out a sigh. "I'm bored and lonely."

"Why is this my problem?"

"Please?"

Looking at the face of the actor, Lucy let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine," she hissed shifting over on her bed. "get over here." She pointed to the place next to her making Natsu beam and make his way to her, shutting the door behind him.

He plopped himself right next to the woman who just gave him a look, a slight scowl on her dark face.

"Can you give me a face mask?"

"Honestly?" She let out a sigh as he offered a sheepish grin. "You honestly want to do this?"

"Yeah, I used to do this all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He grabbed the bottle next to the bed as he handed it to the blonde, waiting for her to start. "My stylist thought it would be good for my skin and all. My face was baby soft for days!"

Smiling slightly, Lucy could only shake her head. "Here, lay down." She placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him down as he slowly sank down on the mattress. He placed his hands on his stomach as he stared up at the blonde who squirted some clay into her palm. She rubbed the clay within her palms and scooted closer towards him, bouncing the mattress up and down slightly. "Don't move," she warned as she reached forward and placed the cold clay against his hot face making him flinch slightly.

"That's cold," he commented making her hum in agreement as she started to spread the clay around his tan face. "do I look dark and scary like you, now?"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes at him but her small smile showed that she wasn't mad at all. "you look weird."

"Says the weirdo."

"I am not weird!"

"Sure," he scoffed as the blonde threw him another dirty look, leaning over to grab the tissue to wipe her hands with. "how long do I have to keep this on?"

"For like twenty minutes," she eyed the clock on her wall before shifting to lay down next to him. "make sure you don't keep it on too long."

"Alright," he let out a sigh as the two silently laid on the bed for a bit, staring at the ceiling. "so, how was your day?"

"Stressful," the blonde admitted, a sigh flying out of her lips.

Glancing at the woman beside him, he pursed his lips. "Why?"

"Well I woke up realizing we got married and it's just been downhill since then," the reporter let out a small breath making Natsu stare at her from the corner of his eye. "I guess it's just been very odd for the past twenty-four hours."

"What? Don't like being married to me?"

"It's not just that," she gave him a side glance as she noticed he was also looking making her look away quickly. "it's just that I didn't picture my first marriage like this." She let out another sigh as she fiddled with her fingers. "I didn't think I would get married and not even remember it. Nor did I imagine my first marriage to be with a guy I barely know, especially fallen star Natsu Dragneel." She paused to let out a small sigh, her arm raising high to present the back of her hand towards the two. "Maybe it's some kind of weird fate thing."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, catching her attention. "You don't meet people by accident, Luce. There's always a reason why things happen... there's a reason why this happened." He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Its fate."

Moving her head to the side, Lucy locked eyes with the male as they stared at one another.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Continuing to stare up at the male, this time, she offered a smile towards the actor. "Yeah."

Searching in her eyes for something, Natsu couldn't peel his eyes away from the woman. His eyes darted from every facial feature she had, the look of curiosity and fond decorating his face. The warmth of his hand radiated from his to hers and soon, he felt like he was leaning closer.

But as soon as his nose bumped hers, the couple nearly jumped out of their skins as a phone started to ring, the two separating from one another.

"Oh, my mask is done." The blonde murmured as she untangled herself from Natsu, turning off the alarm she set up. "Better go wash my face. You still have fifteen minutes to go so you just stay and relax, okay?"

"Alright," he awkwardly nodded as Lucy stood and started to walk to her bathroom. "don't drown."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Listening to how the door closed shut and the click of the lock was heard, Natsu let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"What... the fuck."

—**X**—

"Hey blondie, what are you doing?"

"I have a name," Lucy scowled as she dropped something inside a little bowl before mixing the mixture inside. She noticed the glow that was coming from his fresh-washed face and quirked her brows in amazement.

"Alright, _Lucy_," he paused to see her approval. "what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Yeah, it's seven and you probably haven't eaten since we met Gildarts today."

"Yeah, so I'm hungry," she put down the bowl to lick the mixture off her finger. "I'm making pancakes so you want some?"

"Why are you having pancakes for dinner?" Natsu snorted, leaning against the opposite side of the counter as he watched Lucy with a small smile on his lips. "Why don't we just go out for dinner?"

"Because my dear," she pulled open a drawer to pull out a spatula. "why go spend money on food when we have food inside?"

"I barely have anything—that's probably why you're making pancakes and not actual dinner."

Lucy opened her mouth to argue that point but she closed it right after, biting on her bottom lip. "Well—"

"Exactly," he smirked at her as he stood up and walked around over to her, grabbing the spatula out of her hand. "now c'mon, let's go out and eat."

"Natsu, I don't want to go out." The blonde whined as she watched the male turn the stove off and shift the hot pan to another place. "I'm tired."

"Fine, we can order take out—what are you in the mood for?"

Humming to herself, Lucy tapped on her chin in the process of thinking. "Hmm, I'm not sure... what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you are in for," he smiled down at her, walking toward the fridge. "if you can't decide, I actually have menus if you want." He pulled open the drawer right next to the fridge to show her the stack of menus he had making her eyes widen at them. "Whenever I was stuck in here, I would order take out." He shrugged, walking back to the woman to hand her his stack. "My favorites are the ones on top. Like I think the first three?"

"How are you not fat?" Lucy asked as she flipped through the menus, her eyes wide. "These are like, so much!"

"I workout a lot," he shrugged, leaning against the counter. "so, I can take in double the calories a day."

Giving the actor a look, Lucy didn't know what to say as she bit down on her lip and looked through the menus where there would be Chinese or Italian or American—almost everything she could think of. And that bad part was that she wanted almost everything that she saw.

"I don't know, Natsu... what do you recommend?"

Uncrossing his arms, the male walked on over towards his wife who just stared, tilting her head up to watch him as he plucked the packet of menus out of her hands. "Alright, what's your definition of a perfect date?"

"Date?"

"Date."

Humming out in response, Lucy shrugged. "Depends on my mood, I guess."

"And what's your mood?"

"A indoor mood." She said, a small smile decorating her lips making him smile and nod. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to prepare a date."

"Date?"

"Go in the living room and pick out a movie and Im going to order some food. Under the television theres going to be a bucket of DVDs, you can pick two of whatever you like." The rosy-haired one walked over to the counter to grab his phone. "Sounds good?"

Staring at the male for a moment, Lucy couldn't help but feel at daze.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." The blonde shook her head, as she took a step backwards. "I'll be in the living room."

"I'll meet you there," he flashed an award-winning grin before turning his back to her. It left Lucy breathless as she turned around and quickly walked away before anything else happened, leaving her heart pumping and her legs feeling like jello.

Maybe Natsu was right... maybe this was just fate playing some kind of trick with her. Or maybe it wasn't.

It was all a mistake.

A twisted, heart-throbbing mistake.

* * *

**notes**: Im not dead, yet.

**notes2**: hope y'all liked this chapter! sorry for the very late update, been very busy!

**notes3**: leave a review if you want to kill me for the inactivness;)


	4. Chapter 4

Couple of movies, five tubs of Chinese food, and five hours later, the couple went through almost the entire night just watching really old movies that their parents probably have seen as well. But a few of them had Natsu starring in them, the two commenting on this or that as they saw young Natsu in the screen.

"How old were you when you were in this movie?" Lucy asked as the two leaned against each other, a red blanket placed on their laps.

Natsu hummed in thought, looking at his younger self.

"Uh, probably fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Wow," she breathed out, her eyes watching the movement of the male on the screen. "I remember this movie when it first came out like, eight years ago!" The blonde gasped in surprise when she realized it's been eight years since this movie was the hottest thing around the world.

She probably has seen this movie more than four times because she simply loved the movie and the actor.

"I remember when they movie came out," Natsu laughed. "it was one of my first few movies and I was hella scared when it was the premiers." He remembered the day, a small smile decorating his handsome face. "All I could think during that time was '_I suck, nobody is going to watch this trash_' but then suddenly, it's nominated for 'best film' and before I knew it, I was a top actor in the world of arts." He raised his hand in the air, moving it to the side. "I still think I suck."

"I don't think you suck," she blurted out, looking at the screen where young Natsu spoke and acted. "this movie was actually one of my favorite movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she offered a smile. "you... were one of my favorite actors."

"Did you have my movies?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you buy posters of me?"

"I had like, four, one on each wall," she flushed in embarrassment.

"Am I still your favorite actor, now?"

"Nope," she popped the P making his smile frown and give her a look.

"What do you mean I'm not?" He whined, the pout on his face visible making her giggle. "Who is your favorite actor? I bet I know them! I bet in ten times better than they are!"

"He's really not an actor—but I guess he dabbles in that industry as well." She shrugged, a sly smile on her face making him scrunch his face up as he looked right at the blonde.

His body now was turned towards her and he completely discarded the movie as she sat there, faced forward and smiling.

"Who is he?" He asked making her shrug. "Luce," he groaned making her giggle slightly.

"He's in a boyband."

"What the hell? He's no match for me, then! I am so much better than some stupid guy in a stupid boyband—"

"His name is Sting," she said making him grow silent as he tried to process that name. "he's really cute and he kind of reminds me of you, actually." She thought of the blonde male as she stared at the face of the surprised actor. "You know him?"

"Of course I do," he sneered. "that little brat stole my title and he's like, five years younger than us, too."

"Wait, really?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "I've been crushing on a nineteen year old this entire time?! I thought he was at least twenty-two!"

"You shouldn't be crushing on that kid! You're married to the best in the industry!" He smirked, puffing out his chest in pride. "Forget that stupid boyband singer—I am _ten times_ better." He claimed making Lucy snort and roll her eyes, nudging the male besides her. "What? You don't think so?"

"Never said that but whatever you say," she sang, stifling a giggle. "but just know."

"But you know," he smirked, nudging the blonde right back. "you're married to this and not that."

"Oh shut up!" She flushed in embarrassment, shoving him back. "I didn't even mean to! If I could, I'd probably chose him over you any day!" She stood up, sticking her tongue out at the hurt male who placed his hand on his chest where his heart was rumored to be located.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me you snotty little star!" She cried out. "You _suck_!"

Bolting up from his seat, Natsu reached for the blonde but she was quick to dodge him, a high pitched squeal echoing through the place.

"Get back here!"

"No!"

"I'll teach you who sucks and who doesn't!"

"Clearly still you!" She mocked as the two ran around the huge flat, dodging furniture here and there.

Once she made a lap around the entire place, her footing missed and she slipped on his rug making her yelp in surprise and pain. She turned around on her back to look up and see the pink-haired male smirking down at her, the look of victory stretched across his face.

"You want to take back your words before I make you eat them?"

"Nope," she stuck her tongue out. "I will stick with my words. You suck Natsu Dragneel," she mocked making him frown and straddle her, placing his hands on her sides.

"One last chance."

Shaking her head in all stubbornness, Natsu shrugged before he started to tickle her sides, squeals escaping her lips as she struggled to push the male away. But no matter how hard she pushed and wiggled around, the weight of the male pushed down on her small figure keeping her place.

"_Natsu_!"

"Who is the best?" He grinned devilishly as he ignored the cries and pleads. "C'mon, tell me, Lucy, who is the best?"

"N—not you!"

Moving his hand up to her neck and under her arms, the blonde nearly screamed as the new sensation hit her. She tried to use her arms to push him off but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them down in a snap as he used his other hand to tickle her sides once more.

"Natsu! Stop! _Please_!" She cried out, tears threatening to fall out as she half screamed, half laughed.

"Not until you tell me who the best is!" He continued to wiggle his fingers against her sides making her squeal. "Who is the best, Lucy? Who's the best?"

"You!"

"Who?" He smirked making her scream.

"_You_! Natsu Dragneel! You're the best! Natsu is the best!" She screamed and thrashed as his movements ceased and he nodded in approval, a wide smirk present on his face.

"Thought so," he said as he allowed the blonde to catch her breath. "should have just given in while I gave you the chance." He clicked his tongue in disapproval making Lucy glare at him with a red face and pouty lips.

"Get off me, you're heavy." She tried to push him back off but he didn't budge at all. "Natsu!"

"Geez, you shout my name so much, my neighbors probably think we're having sex or something."

Looking at the male with wide eyes, Lucy felt her cheeks glow even redder making him chuckle. "What? Did you forget that we've done it before."

"D—don't mention it!"

"Why not?" He leaned in, smirking at the embarrassed expression she made. "Is somebody embarrassed to admit she slept with almighty me?" He asked making her cover her face and shake her head. "Oh c'mon! I just saw you naked this morning!"

"I don't want to think about it!"

"What? Want to go again?"

Using her leg muscles to nudge the male off, Natsu was caught off guard as he slipped backwards and fell on his back. He yelped in surprise and Lucy took the chance to roll over and stand up, a glare present on her red face.

"Perverted bastard!" She hissed out before turning around and stomping to her own room leaving Natsu laying on the floor in amusement.

All he could do was grin like a fool and enjoy.

—**X**—

"_Hey, Lucy! Haven't heard from you since two days ago! What's going on?_" Cana shouted from the other line, the blonde already sensing the drunk vibes from the brunette. "_Oh, and guess what? I met this hunk of a guy! I'll introduce you two one day!" _She giggled from the other end making Lucy sigh.

"Cana, it's like, three in the morning and you're already drinking?"

"_Duh_," she said from the other line. "_but enough about me. What about you? I heard you and Dragneel did a little something-something if you know what I mean."_

Feeling the heat starting to rise up once more, the blonde shook her head even though she knew her friend couldn't see the motion she was making.

"Well, it's kind of complicated."

_"How? Like you got married or something?" _She cackled making Lucy grow silent. After a minute of silence, Cana shouted from the other end making the blonde cringe slightly, pulling the phone away from her ears. "_Wait, are you serious?"_

Yawning in the process, she nodded her head once more. "Yeah."

_"Damn, Lucy, you go girl! You managed to sleep with Natsu _and_ marry him in just a day_!"

"That's not really a good thing!" She exasperated, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Cana, are you clubbing right now?"

"_Yep_!" She shouted happily into the phone. "_Wassup with you_?"

"I can't sleep," Lucy admitted as she rolled over and stated at the red digits that was present on her alarm clock. "I'm at Natsu's right now."

_"Wait, you are?! Can I talk to him?!"_

"I think he's asleep,"

"_Darn_," the drunken female sighed from the other line making Lucy roll her eyes. "_ah, well, I'll talk to you later! I got some shots I've gotta take!"_ She cheered into the phone before she blew and kiss and hung up.

It left Lucy laying in her bed in silence as she was yet again, left alone to deal with her lack of sleep and the thought of sleeping at the home of Natsu Dragneel. He should be next to her right now, fast asleep while she laid there in serious thought. How can he be sleeping though? Shouldn't he also be in thought?

He slept with an unknown stranger, married her, and now lives with her but yet, he can sleep like he had no care in the world?

Though, sleeping with the male wasn't such a bad thing.

He was a good one and she wasn't just saying that because she hasn't slept with someone in _months_. Natsu Dragneel was, indeed, not just good at acting but, knowing how to please a woman.

* * *

That morning, Lucy woke up bright and early due to the fact she was still alien to the place and bed. The sun was barely up and she was already wide awake, her large brown orbs blinking rapidly for a moment before she rolled over and decided it was time to use the bathroom.

She practically dragged herself there to do her business before she pulled her messy blonde hair up in a bun and forced herself to get out of her room.

She immediately went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, drowning the refreshing liquid.

"I wonder if Natsu has ingredients to make breakfast," she murmured to herself as she remembered the batch of pancake mix she made yesterday that was still sitting in the fridge. "might as well."

Pulling the pancake mixture out of the bowl, Lucy went to cooking immediately.

"I wonder if he has a radio near by?" She looked around the kitchen to find some sort of electronic to fill the silence in the air. She felt a bit unenthusiastic about making pancakes since it was so quiet but she knew if she had a little music playing she could have this finished a little bit quicker.

Looking at every crook and corner, Lucy finally found a small rectangular box in the corner and beamed, quickly turning it on to lower the volume and silently cheer in her head.

And ironically, the song playing was a song produced by the boyband she liked—Sabertooth.

She smiled to herself as she flipped herself a pancake, just remembering how foolish she was to think Sting was actually a bit older than he was.

"What's with this _trash_?" Natsu's voice startled her making her jump in her spot as she turned around and looked at the male sitting across from her from the little island. "Change the station."

"No way," she refused as she placed the already cooked pancake on the plate. "I like this song."

"It's _trash_," he repeated, his eyebrows furrowed as he reached to grab a fresh pancake from the plate. "I can sing better than them and I don't even sing."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde returned to her job of pouring the mixture in the pan to watch it cook.

"Sure, whatever you say almighty actor."

"That's right," he smirked, completely missing the sarcasm laced in her words. "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

"You've got plans today?"

"Well, I have to head to the office today and you're tagging along," she waited for his reaction as he nodded and continued to chew on the fluffy pancake. "and then that'll probably be all... nothing big is going to happen until the scoop is actually published so we are free till then." She sighed, finishing up the last batch to dump the empty bowl into the large sink as Natsu sat on his stool and absorbed everything.

"So," he took a huge chunk off the breakfast food. "where to, first?"

"Office in like," she flickered her eyes to the wall clock to indicate it was only eight in the morning. "two hours."

"Sweet, I've got time to take a nap."

"You just woke up!" She cried out as he snatched two more pancakes off the plate before throwing her a grin and waking away.

"I know," he said before he disappeared in his room, the slam of his door echoing through the large place.

Lucy could only stand there in disbelief before the smell of burning batter entered her nostrils, a gasp erupting out of her lips as she was forced to throw the brunt pancake, away.

—**X**—

"Hey Luce," Natsu called out as he walked out of his bedroom two hours later, his dress shirt buttoned up till his throat but his red tie hanging around neck. "what ya at?" He sang, walking out to the living room to notice it was empty. He adventured towards her bedroom and knocked three times before entering, a bright grin on his face. "Hey Lucy—!"

"Pervert!" She squealed, a cloth slapping against his face to cover his eyes. "How dare you come into my room without my permission?!"

"I knocked," he said, pulling the shirt away from his face. "and I've already seen you naked so what's the point—?"

"My _point_ is," she hissed as she tried to push the male away but he didn't budge at all. "I need my privacy."

"It's not my fault you wouldn't answer my knocks," he turned around to allow her to push him out. "nice bra by the way."

"S—shut up!" She sputtered, her face turning red, the blonde covering her chest with her arm. "What do you need anyways?" She asked, eyeing him up and down as she noticed him all dressed up and ready to go.

The male grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, need help tying my tie."

"You're a twenty-four year old man and you don't know how to tie a tie?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the male only smiled her way making Lucy sigh.

"Can you give me like, five minutes so I can finish getting dressed and I'll tie your tie for you?"

"Sure," he nodded his head her way before he turned around and allowed her to shut the door behind him.

He let out a sigh and made his way to the kitchen almost too quickly, looking on his fridge to find it too empty. His stomach growled indicating that he was hungry and he made a quick mental note to take Lucy down to the family restaurant downtown where their sandwiches were the best. He bent down and peeked inside the fridge, trying to find whatever little leftovers he had but the only thing he could find was fresh fruit and rotting vegetables making him groan and close the door before the cool air escaped.

He turned around and stared down his closet full of cup-of-ramen and junk food, his hands reaching for the bag of chips as he started to scarf seven down his throat at once.

Sitting himself down on his couch, he turned his television on and stared at the screen where a cartoon played.

Soon enough, he heard the door open and the taps of feet approaching him. He leaned back and looked up to see the blonde smiling down at him, her blonde hair pulled up in a high pony-tail.

"I'm digging the hair," he flashed a grin making her blush slightly until she noticed the bag of chips in his hands.

Her expression turned into a scowl making him smile sheepishly.

"You should not be snacking on those salty chips," she pulled the plastic bag away from his grasp. "if you're hungry, go grab some fruit out of the fridge."

"No way!" He cried out, sitting up straight. "they're all gross!"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde walked away to put away the chips, flicking the lights off of the kitchen and walking back over towards the pouting male.

"Oh come on," she sighed when she saw the look he was giving her. "you can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious."

"Grow up,"

"I am,"

"Whatever, let's go." She ushered him towards the exit as the male stood up but he went over towards the blonde to block her way from the exit. She quirked her brow at him as he cleared his throat, pointing at his neck making her eyes travel to his neck tie. She sighed once more and grabbed the ends of his tie, looking up at him to give him a look. "Again, how old are you?"

"Not that old, miss." He offered a wide grin making her roll her eyes and smile slightly as she began to tie his tie.

He watched with careful eyes as her long fingers moved this way and that, going under and over to give it that tie look. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at the smiling face of the blonde, noticing the content look stretched across her face.

"There you go," she murmured, flattening the front of his shirt for him. "all ready to be sold."

"Sold?" He asked making her wink and walk away to grab her purse making him stand there and wonder what she meant. "Sold?" He repeated making her laugh and pull on her heels.

"I was kidding."

"You better be," he sighed as he fished his keys out of his bowl. "you ready?"

"Always," she smiled at him before the two headed out as if they were going to work.

—**X**—

"Wow," Natsu whistled as he looked up at the tall building where apparently was Lucy's work. "nice place." He said making her nod in agreement as the two entered the tall building where multiple people scattered, going here and there. Most of them dressed in pencil skirts and blouses—a lot of the workers being woman and all. The men dressed in suits and everyone looked so nice—Natsu wouldn't have really guessed te building was for magazine writers.

What he hated the most during his prime time were paparazzi and reporters. But here he was, married to one and stepping foot inside the building of one of the biggest magazine companies.

"It smells like ink and old newspaper." Natsu crinkled his nose in disgust as Lucy beamed and turned towards him.

"I know, smells great!" She said making him eye her weirdly as he followed her inside the large place.

"I mean, if you're into that kind of thing."

"I just love the smell for some reason," she giggled. "especially the smell of new books!"

"Alright, weirdo."

Shooting the male a playful look, Lucy nudged him on the side as her heels clicked with every step she made.

She started to notice the whispers and looks she recieved as she walked by, noticing that it wasn't her who was gaining the attention but instead, the male besides her. She glanced over to see what he thought but he was completely oblivious to it, his eyes wandering around the place.

She almost forgot—Natsu _was_ a famous actor before and everyone who she worked with must know him from during the time they were young and into actors and singers.

It was no surprise he was recieving looks from people—he was a big star back in their times.

"U—uh, excuse me," a small voice ceased their steps as they both turned around to look at the one who spoke up. "a—are you... uh, are you Natsu Dragneel?"

"Actually—" Lucy tried to butt in but Natsu cut her off, a wide grin on his face.

"Nope!" He said surprising both Lucy and the woman. "A lot of people mistaken me as him, though, so you're not the first to ask me!" He laughed out loud making them stare at him. "But thanks, though! He's one handsome fellow!"

"Y—yes, my apologies."

"No worries! Have a good day!" He said before he grabbed the hand of the blonde and dragged her away leaving her confused and alone.

Once they were a good measure away, Lucy pulled her hand away and spoke up ceasing their movements once more.

"Why'd you lie to her?"

"You know, Lucy," he turned to look at her. "there's one thing I learned when I was big and famous."

"And what's that?"

"That the more you try not to reveal your idenity and keep it on the downlow, you won't be bothered and you can actually go to places without having people mob you." He gave her a suggestive wink while holding his finger up to her face. "And I don't need people mobbing me, even though I lost most of my fame and glory."

"But, don't you _want_ to have people recognizing you? Isn't this what this entire marriage agreement is about?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?" She asked a bit impatiently as the male in front of her shrugged so nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I want people to recoginze me and start bringing my fame up but I don't want to grab the attention of people right now where all they'll attack me with questions and pictures—I dont have time for that. I'm not here for a photoshoto and a fan meet-up, I'm here for you." He said making her eyes widen slightly as she stared at the male who smiled down at her. "So, let's hurry and see your boss so we can quickly grab something to eat. I think I'm about to starve to death if I don't eat something soon."

Reaching down where the hand of the blonde dangled, Natsu softly grasped it in his hands as he gently started to pull her towards the elevator leaving Lucy speechless as all she could do was stare at the back of his head.

Since when was this guy this sweet? Has he always been like this? It was like being with a whole new different guy.

Maybe this was why she fell so hard for this guy back in high school—all the movies he starred in had him treating a girl like this so sweetly and imagining him being like that for _her_, she was sure to be heads over heels in love with this guy. But nearly seven years later and her crush being thrown out the window and actually meeting the guy of her dreams when she sixteen, it gave off a different feeling.

It almost felt surreal and she wondered—if she knew Natsu back then, would she still like him today?

"What's with the weird face?"

"What weird face?"

"_That_ weird face," he poked her forehead making her blink in surprise as she looked over at the male grinning down at her. "you look like you have to take a huge shit."

"I—I don't!" She sputtered, slappng the hand away from her forehead as he threw his head back and barked out in laughter. "Don't laugh!" She cried out in embarrassment making him wipe a tear away and give her head a small pat.

"Don't worry, little one," he assured as the elevator rang and the doors slid open. "there is always a time and place for that."

Watching the retreating figure of the male, Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion as she soon realized that they made it to the top floor and the doors were closing. She quickly ran through the crack before the doors closed and caught up with the rosy-haired actor, huffing slighly.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he sang as the two stood in front of two large double doors. "is this your boss' office?"

"Yep," she let out a nervous breath as she looked at the engraved letters of his name. "my boss."

The two silently stood outside his door, the silence floating through the air making it utterly uncomfortable.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's head inside," he started to push open the doors making her eyes widen and her arms fly up.

"Wait, Natsu—!"

"Yooo!" He nearly shouted, entering the office making Lucy slap her forehead as the male in the middle of the room turned around to identify the intruder. His eyes darted from Lucy towards the rosy-haired male, his eyes widening in realization when he realized who the male was.

"M—Mr. Dragneel!" He sputtered, flumbing to get up to go greet Natsu as Lucy threw the male a dirty look. "Welcome to _Sourcerers Weekly!_" He said, thrusting his hand out to have Natsu grasp it in his own large rough hand to give a firm handshake. "My name is Chapati Lola and I am head of the department—nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," he spoke, his voice deep and collected making Lucy wonder where the obnoxious guy that was here two seconds ago went. "you can call me Natsu."

"Please, sit down! Make yourself comfortable." He gestured towards his sofa making Natsu offer a slight smile his way before looking over at Lucy to nudge his head forward, indicating to go ahead of him.

The blonde nearly gave him a confused look, slowly walking ahead of him as she never broke the eye contact with her so-called husband.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"Lucy, could you?" Chapati whispered towards the blonde making Lucy nod and start to rise but when Natsu grabbed her wrist, she froze in her spot.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Natsu quirked a brow at Lucy and back at the male in front of him. "weren't _you_ the one who asked if I wanted to have something to drink?" He asked making Lucy stare at him in surprise and then back at her boss to see his reaction.

He seemed a little taken back as well as he slowly nodded. "Yes... I was."

"Then why are you telling _Lucy_ to go get _my drink_ when _you_ were the one _asking?_"

"O—Of course!" He sputtered, quickly standing up to go grab them drinks making Lucy turn towards her husband and scowl, her face turning a slight pink.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him making him look back at the woman, grinning.

"Nothin', why?"

"Stop being so rude! You're going to get me fired!"

"Nah," he leaned back in his seat as he eyed the male across the room making coffee. "I doubt it but if you do, don't worry—I got you."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde also leaned back into her seat as she felt his warm large hand press down on her arm, holding her as if she was going to leave him any second.

"My apologies, sir," he came back seconds later, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "it won't happen, again."

"No worries," Natsu brushed his apology away as he took a quick sip before setting it back down again. "anyways, enough of this—I believe I have come to show you proof?" His eyes flickered towards Lucy to back at the male as Chapati quickly nodded.

He stood up from his seat and went to his desk, grabbing a packet to come back and place it on the small coffee table between the three. He slid it towards Natsu and cleared his throat, his voice cracking slightly.

"Uh, yes, t—these are the questions we will be asking you and you will just have to respond as we write it down and in a month we will have it published!"

"Huh," Natsu huffed as he picked the packet up to skim through it, his eyes barely reading a sentence before he flipped to the next page. Lucy, who sat beside him threw him another burning gaze as she noticed his rudeness, wanting to reach over and slap him but she stayed seated, her hands balled up in a fist. "sure thing. And would Lucy be asking me these questions?"

"Oh no, we have a strong policy in _Soucerers Weekly_ where we do not involve our worker's lives into our magazines." He laughed nervoulsy as he was afraid he might snap any second. "So, I do recommend having another reporter to write this. But of course Ms. Heartfillia here would be getting the credit of having the scoop!" He thrusted his arms towards Lucy making the blinde blink and point at herself.

"Me?"

"Yes! This is all yours, Lucy, but another person would just be writing it for you."

"Oh, that's good then." Natsu offered her a smile as he lifted his leg and placed his hand against his knee for support. "So who is this reporter?"

"Of course," he fumbled slightly with another piece of paper as he slid it towards the couple. "his name is Jason and he will be taking care of your situation. He is a very friendly man and I assure you it won't be too much of a bother." He offered a small smile while he pulled his handkerchief out to wipe away his sweat. "So can we schedual this interview?"

"How about..." he turned to look at Lucy who stared right back at him, trying to figure him out. "tomorrow night?"

"Yes, of course! I'll contact Jason and tell him to come tomorrow night, immediately!"

"Great," Natsu rose up making Chapati quickly stand as well. "see you tomorrow, then, Mr. Lola."

"H—have a good day, Mr. Dragneel! Thank you for attending!" He thrusted his hand back out to recieved a handshake but Natsu merely walked away from it leaving him hanging. Lucy nudged him on the side to show she wasn't happy with his actions and the two exited the office.

Once the click of the doors reached Lucy's ears, the blonde spun around and threw him a look of death.

"You are _so_ rude, Natsu Dragneel. I cannot _believe_ what I witnessed in that room!" She practically shouted making him stuff his hands in his pocket as he smirked.

"I had him at mercy in my hands."

"Because you _scared_ him with your _'oh-if-you-don't-do-what-i-want-i'll-have-you-murdered' _attitude! That is _not_ how you treat people! Especially my boss who can, oh, i don't know, _fire_ me?!"

"Relax, Luce," he cooed as he placed a hand in front of her. "you'll be fine."

"What if I'm not?!"

"Stop worrying—you're stressing over nothing," he waved her off as he started to walk away making Lucy speed walk to keep up with him.

"I want you to apolgize to him tomorrow at the interview!"

"No way—"

"I'm sorry," Lucy suddenly interrputed him, looking up at him in disblief. "was I _asking?_"

"No—"

"Then _why_ are you refusing? You're apologizing to him tomorrow, mister, and I don't want to hear a _single_ complaint about it." She huffed out before stomping away from the male to enter the open elevator, her arms crossed across her chest making him sigh and give her a look.

"Yes, dear." He said in deafeat.

Lucy nodded in content as she watched him approach her, standing besides her in the elevator. "Good, now buy me food."

"Whatever you say, your magjesty." He smirked before the doors closed and they were on their way to a resturant where they spent the rest of the morning talking about their lives.

* * *

**notes: **Chapati is actually from the manga/anime. he is the announcer at the Grand Magic Games so do not fret, my dears, bc he is not a OC.  
**notes2: **this is actually a very long chapter and it's my first time writing so much for one single chapter, let alone a story. i guess i was feeling generous because my birthday is tomorrow!~  
**notes3: **i am clutching so many grades right now, guys omg how are your grades? one more week of school until im done, THANK GOD  
**notes4: **won't you leave me a lovely review? x


End file.
